mcdeleniafandomcom-20200214-history
Aric Lanius
Aric Lanius is a Nobleman hailing from the small island province of Norlandia. Born in the year 319, Aric Lanius grew up as the son of two very poor mill workers, leaving home at the age of 16 to adventure with his friends Gavin Mcalanius and Evelyn Lucillius. For a time, he was a nomad, eventually even ruling a kingdom alongside Queen Evelyn, Gavin Mcalanius, and Dremorai Lucarrdo. But after getting sick of the stress ruling a country gave him, and after the disappearance of Gavin, Aric, Eve, Dremorai, and even their old friend Count Aspari later journeyed to Delenia, where they lived out the rest of their lives with the wealth they had earned by founding a university for the thing they all loved, and that Gavin had taught the latter two- magic. As of the year 400, Aric owns Corrocepti University as Headmaster of the College alongside Dremorai and Eve, where he resides in the Headmaster's tower. Biography Early Life Aric was born in the small island province of Norlandia, where he grew up in a decently sized town. The son of Margaret Leliana Lanius and Johnathan Grantham Lanius, Aric was born in their small, one bedroom shack on the poor side of town. When he was old enough, Aric found work as a shopkeep's apprentice, earning a small wage to help his parents out. However, due to the low wage he earned from helping out at the shop, Aric resorted to thievery, becoming quite the thief in his youth. At the age of 6, while going to get some firewood for the shop, he had a run in with the Mage Apprentice known as Gavin Mcalanius. When Aric tried to pickpocket him, Gavin noticed and stopped him, the two trying to fight for a bit, then deciding that it wasn't worth it. He and Gavin then became instant friends, the rich son of a Mage and the poor son of two mill workers. Throughout their childhood, they would often stop work or errands for a break to play in the permafrost, Aric teaching Gavin small bits of thievery, Gavin in return teaching him about magic. At around the age of 14, the two were running around outside of the city, trying to get a good view of how tall the Wizard's Tower that Gavin's father resided in, when they stumbled upon a large house. The two wandered around it for a while, eventually met by a girl named Evelyn Lucillius, the daughter of a Nobleman that resided inside it. Their friendship grew into a trio and they stayed in Norlandia for two years, even having their own "headquarters" located in a small bunker behind Evelyn's house. But their young spirits took them elsewhere. Deciding to be nomads, the three gathered as much gold, food, clothes, and whatever other essentials they needed, setting off on a boat funded by Evelyn's father. Deciding to adventure into the massive expanse of the world, the young adventurers felt like they needed a life worth living. And so they set off into the great world, en route to location after location, admiring the dozens of dozens of continents and countries. Life in Barrier The Anarchistic Land Dire Luftfield Retiring in Delenia